


Misguideddrabbles

by MisguidedWarrior



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisguidedWarrior/pseuds/MisguidedWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of random drabbles that I write out at random points..It will be posted in chapters! Rated M for future additions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misguideddrabbles

He failed….  
Not only had he failed his mission but he had failed his closest friends too…  
Annie who was now encased in a crystallized cocoon and Bertholdt? Those bastards were probably torturing him and there was nothing Reiner could do about it.  
Failing as both a friend and a protector..  
Ever since that day Berik was killed Reiner had vowed to protect those he held dearest. Even if it meant his life, he owed it to his now deceased friend.

Yet here he lay propped up against a wall, blood seeping through fatal wounds, he didn’t have much time left and if it wasn’t the titans roaming around that killed him it would be the blood loss. His wounds weren't healing, he had no idea why? Perhaps he had been damaged enough that his shifting abilities couldn’t heal..A sharp inhalation sent agonizing pain throughout his whole body, definitely broken ribs, no matter, he still managed to stumble to his feet. Rivulets of crimson trailing down his temple and dripping onto his uniform, his vision fading like everything was different tones of grey. A small shaky step was taken followed by another and another, he had no idea where he was going but perhaps by a miracle he’d make it home…  
He had been stumbling forward when his foot caught in a root in the ground, sending the broken man tumbling to the ground once again, face now covered in dirt as well as blood...Reiner wailed, gripping at the ground, he was too weak to get up..This was it, this was where he was going to die..

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle..I don't usually post my things out for the public. If there is anything you'd like to see in future, please don't hesitate to ask!


End file.
